toystargermanyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
New 52 Batman and Robin 1
thumb|164px Seid jahren bekämpft Bruce Wayne schon im Namen seiner verstorbenen Eltern die Unterwelt von Gotham City. Doch nun ist er bereit andere Wege einzuschlagen und anstelle ihres Todes, das Leben seiner Eltern zu zelebrieren. Auch seinem Sohn Damian Wayne will er dies beweisen als sie diese Nacht ausziehen um als Batman und Robin erneut für Sicherheit zu Sorgen, doch was die Fledermaus nicht weiß ist das jemand hinter ihm her ist und dieser jemand ist bereits auf dem Weg nach Gotham City. Zeichenstil Zeichner Patrick Gleason der bereits für diverse DC Titel tätig war und auch drei Ausgaben in der letzten Reihe von Batman and Robin zu verantworten hat macht einen wundervollen Job in dieser Ausgabe. Wie die anderen Titel der Bat Familie die ich bereits vorgestellt habe baut auch Batman and Robin auf ein recht düsteres setting. Besonders das zusammenspiel von Licht und Schatten muss gelobt werden welches den Panels eine besondere Atmosphäre verleiht. Die Umgebung an sich ist sehr detailliert Gestaltet und haucht der Welt von batman erneut Leben ein. Handlung Die Handlung kommt diesmal von Peter J. Tomasi der gemeinsam mit Gleason ebenfalls in der letzten Reihe von Batman and Robin dabei war. Seine Geschichte zeigt sehr stilvoll eine andere Seite von Bruce Wayne der nach all dem was er durchgemacht hat (man bedenke das die alten Batman Storys nach Offiziellen Informationen immer noch Canon sind) seinen Blick auf die Welt verändert hat. der Tod seiner Eltern hat sein Leben verändert jedoch sind ihre Taten die sie zu Lebzeiten begangen haben diejenigen die man in Erinnerung behalten sollte. In dieser Sichtweise lässt sich eine Interessante Parallele zu Batman entdecken, denn wer sich an den vermeintlichen Tod von Bruce Wayne vor einigen Jahren erinnert wird sollte sich nochmal in Erinnerung führen das der Tod von Batman das Leben aller verändert hat und für viel leid und Chaos in Gotham gesorgt hat. Doch nachdem Dick Grayson die Identität von angenommen hatte und das Werk seines ehemaligen Mentors fortsetzte waren es nicht der Tod sondern das Leben von Batman als Symbol das alles verändert hat und an was sich die Menschen erinnert haben. Batmans Leben und die Taten die er vollbracht hat sind einflussreichster als es sein Tod jemals hätte sein können. Und nun zu dem gegenpol in dieser Story, nämlich Damian Wayne besser bekannt als Robin. Sohn von Bruce Wayne und Talia Al-Ghul der von seiner Mutter und der League Of Assassins zu einer reinen Kampfmaschine ausgebildet wurde bildet das exakte gegenteil von den neuen Ansichten des dunklen Ritters. Für Damian ist das leben etwas wertloses und der Tod eine Notwendigkeit, in seiner Rolle als Krieger ist es in seinen Augen seine Pflicht einen Kampf Kaltblütig zu ende zu bringen ohne dabei auf Verluste zu achten. Dies erzeugt eine Interessante Dynamik zwischen den beiden Charakteren da Damian nicht derjenige ist der gerne Befehlen folgt während Bruce sich genau auf das verlässt um gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn als Einheit zu fungieren. Zudem sieht Damian Bruce nicht wirklich als seinen Vater an sondern als einen Partner und sieht sich mit ihm auf der gleichen Ebene. Bruce wiederum sieht nur den Sohn den er in Damian hat und keinen Partner weswegen er ihm nicht vertraut und seine Alleingänge nicht gut heißt. Fazit Von mir kriegt Batman and Robin eine klare Kaufempfehlung, jedoch könnte es für neue Leser schwer werden der Geschichte zu folgen da vieles auf vorangegangene Geschichten des dunklen Ritters aufbaut. Dennoch sollte man sich diesen Titel nicht entgehen lassen da zwar die eigentliche Story noch ins rollen kommen muss, die Charaktere das ganze jedoch mit so viel Herz und Seele füllen das ich es kaum erwarten kann zu erfahren wie es weitergeht.